Fiestas Navideñas y Encuentros Inesperados
by Danimagination
Summary: Bella y Edward se conocen la noche de navidad, una serie de eventos irreales la llevan a la mas cliche de las conclusiones..Amor a primera vista o Alice esta de tras de todo esto? ESPECIAL ONE-SHOT NAVIDEÑO!


**FELIIIIIIIIIZ NAVIDAAAAAAD!!! HO-HO-HO!! jajaja buenoo comoo regaloo paraa todoos ustedees de navidaad atrasadaa jaja akii les traigoo una nuevaa historiaa qee se mee acabaa de ocurrir aieer y ooi terminee jaja noo pusee nadaa de dramaa poor lo mismooo es navidaad la epocaa de la paz y el amor...puro amoor! de verdad denlee unaa oportunidaad es muui clichee peroo loos clicheess coon clicheess porqee siempree funsionaan y aseen enamoraar a laa gentee apokoo noo?? buenoo aki se loos dejoo y FELIZ NAVIDAD otraa vess y qe tengaas un FELIIIIZ AÑOOOO NUEVOOOOO!!**

**saludoos y besitoos de chocolatess**

**DanieLa'MinjaRess!!**

* * *

FIESTAS NAVIDEÑAS Y ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS

**BELLA POV**

-Alice, en verdad no tengo ánimos de salir- le dije por enésima vez a mi mejor amiga y compañera de habitación.

Alice Brandon, una chica hermosa de cabello negro y corto, la conocía desde hace 2 años cuando empezamos la universidad juntas. Las dos estábamos en la NYU aquí mismo en el pintoresco Nueva York. La chica estudiaba diseño grafico, con especialidad en modismo, debido a su gran habilidad por las compras. En cambio yo estudiaba periodismo, mi sueño era escribir para la mas grande compañía de periódicos de aquí en Nueva York, el New York Times. Todos nosotros éramos diferentes y juntos era como si nos complementáramos. Emmett Cullen el chico deportista y gracioso que siempre ponía el ambiente en cualquier lugar que pisara, incluso la iglesia. Su novia Rosalie Hale la mas hermosa mujer que hayan visto mis ojos, pero muy aparte de todo la chica es inteligente, con carácter fuerte, no por nada estudia derecho en la misma universidad, pero con nosotras era una amiga digna de ello. Jasper Hale, hermano de Rosalie y novio de Alice, era guapo, tranquilo, bueno con la paciencia necesaria para lidiar con el duende derrochador. Y por ultimo yo, del grupo yo era como la especie de nerd, de moda no tenia idea, para eso tengo a Alice que es la que se encarga del campo, no me considero fea pero tampoco me comparo con las demás chicas, yo soy mas simple y eso si soy la mas profunda y responsable de nuestro grupo de amigos.

-Pero Bella es navidad, estarán los chicos, además Emmett se muere por presentarnos a su hermano

Oh si, el misterioso Edward Cullen, desde los dos años que nos conocimos los cinco, Emmett siempre elogiaba a su querido hermano Edward, según nos contaba el chico estudia en Londres en una escuela de música con mucho prestigio. Su pasión era todo lo musical en especial el piano y la guitarra. Desde que Emmett nos platica de su hermano, mi corazón se ponía como loco, nunca he descifrado la razón de eso.

-Bella, por favor?- la chica junto sus manos en su pecho e hizo la cara. Esa cara de borrego a medio morir que lograba poner el cielo a sus pies si quisiera. Hasta ahora ninguno de nosotros era inmune a ese puchero de Alice digno de un premio novel.

-Esta bien pero no hagas esa cara, Alice, todo menos esa cara- la chica dio saltitos debido a su rotundo triunfo

-Oh, Bella, será tan divertido esta es la primera navidad que pasaremos juntas- si, debido a que el año pasado mis padres me regalaron un viaje a Florida a pasar navidad con ellos.

-Y a donde iremos?- dije levantándome de la cama

-A la mansión Cullen, Esme nos invito a la cena de noche buena y después no lo se, haber que se nos ocurre- dijo Alice con una sonrisa y guiñándome el ojo

-Oh por dios, en verdad no tenemos planes? Cuando en la vida de Alice Brandon no sabemos los planes?- dije con fingida sorpresa

-Ja, ja, ja, que graciosa Bella enserio. Sabes? Esta noche te arrepentirás de burlarte de mi por mis dones de visión, sabes porque? Porque meto mis manos al fuego por que el día de hoy Bella Swan dejara de ser soltera

-Ay Alice, de verdad me preocupas. Yo? Con novio?- tan solo de imaginarlo me solté riendo

-Ya lo veremos Swan, la que ríe a lo ultimo ríe mejor- me dio una sonrisa malévola

-Me das miedo Alice Brandon- dije seria, y era cierto, esa duendecillo del demonio me daba pánico

-Deberías Isabella Swan, ahora siéntate- me tomo del brazo empujándome a la orilla de la cama- y tu déjame a mi, que en la moda yo soy la experta.

Cinco vestidos, ocho blusas, tres pantalones, diez pares de zapatos, 2 quemadas con la pinza y mucho perfume después, quede lista para la cena de navidad y para los misteriosos planes de Alice. Mi vestuario consistía de un vestido color azul, sin mangas, no soy muy fanática de los vestidos cortos en exceso pero este me gustaba, incluso aunque me tapara justo lo necesario. Gracias al cielo Alice se compadeció de mí y me permitió, si ella me permitió, usar zapatos bajos, debido a mi falta de coordinación.

-Listo, ya puedes verte al espejo- me dijo una Alice emocionada y orgullosa de si misma

Me pare de la cama directo al espejo de cuerpo completo de mi amiga, definitivamente esta chica puede hacer milagros con el maquillaje, mi cara parecía sacada de la revista Vogue, y la ropa ni se diga, hasta parecía modelo de pasarela, mi boca no podía estar mas abierta

-Oh mi dios- dije realmente maravillada ante su increíble magia

Mi amiga soltó una risita- Solo dime Alice y de nada amiga

-Gracias Ali, eres la mejor amiga del mundo- dije abrazándola

-De acuerdo, ya es suficiente, me arrugas es el vestido

-Lo siento Ali- dije soltándola

-Tonta Bella, sabes que te quiero- dijo tomándome la mano

-Lo se Alice, yo también

-Bueno, bueno, es navidad Bella, esta prohibido ponerse sentimentales, y vamonos que los chicos deben estar impacientes

-Ok

Nos adentramos al increíble auto de Alice, y nos dirigimos a la mansión Cullen, no sin antes claro darle la vuelta al CD de Lady GaGa. Íbamos en medio de la canción Monster cuando Alice aparco enfrente de la majestual residencia. Caminamos a la puerta y tocamos el timbre, nos reímos un poco al darnos cuenta de que el sonido del timbre era una melodía navideña. A los segundos Esme la adorable y dulce mama de Emmett nos atendió en la puerta. Llevaba puesto una falta ajustada por debajo de la rodilla y una blusa blanca, elegante era la única palabra que mas se le ajustaba a Esme. Se nos acerco a cada una en un tierno abrazo.

-Bienvenidas chicas, pasen la cena pronto estará lista, los chicos las esperan en la sala

-Gracias Esme- dijimos Alice y yo al unísono

Caminamos por los ya conocidos pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a la sala, cuatro pares de ojos nos observaban detenidamente, mis ojos se toparon con una mirada verde esmeralda desconocida.

-Hola chicos, saludo Alice

-Hola amor- dijo Jasper antes de abrazarla y darle un dulce beso

-Bella, quiero que conozcas a alguien- dijo Emmett tomándome de la mano y acercándome al dueño de esa mirada que me estremecía- Bella el es mi hermano Edward- dijo apuntando al chico- Edward ella es Bella una de mis mejores amigas

El chico se paro del sofá, creo que en ese instante requeriría de una balde vacío ya que la baba de seguro me escurría de la boca, era Adonis cobrando vida propia, tenia un cuerpo de infarto. Me tendió la mano educadamente, le di la mía pero me lleve una grata sorpresa cuando se la llevo a la boca para besarla, todo un caballero. Dios, dame fuerzas para no doblegarme ante tanta belleza. Sentí como una extraña corriente eléctrica desde el punto del corto beso hasta la más pequeña célula de mis pies.

-Un gusto Bella, me alegra que al fin podamos conocernos- DEMONIOS esa voz seria mi delirio, era una combinación de suave terciopelo, coro de ángeles y acento británico, señor he sido una niña buena en todo el año dime que este dios griego es mi regalo de navidad

-Igualmente Edward- dije en un hilo de voz causa del atontamiento que le causaba a mis cinco sentidos

Nuestras miradas estaban como conectadas, como si estuviéramos en una burbuja personal solo Edward y yo. Nadie más. Pero claro, lo bueno dura poco, y en esta ocasión duro muchísimo mas poco

-La cena esta lista chicos, vengan a cenar- llamo Esme desde la cocina

-Vamos?- dijo Edward tendiéndome una mano, por supuesto que se la tome

-Claro, vamos- dije claramente anonadada ante los encantos de este presunto hombre que cada movimiento, cada palabra hacia que mi corazón sufriera espasmos

Hubo varias veces que la familia Cullen me invitaba a cenar y siempre era todo tan formal pero tan acogedor, Esme siempre se esmeraba en todo lo que hacia y una de sus especialidades era la cocina, a decir verdad otra de sus virtudes es que es esplendida a la hora de hacer labores domesticas y sociales. Así que como no es sorpresa los lugares ya se encontraban asignados, pero para mi grata, muy grata sorpresa mi lugar estaba al lado de el, de Edward. Todo era un festín, había comida servida como para sobrevivir un mes completo.

-Bueno, como aparte de la navidad estamos celebrando que Edward regreso para quedarse con nosotros, se me ocurre Edward que seas quien de las gracias esta noche- dijo Esme

-Claro- se volvió hacia mi y me dio una sonrisa torcida que lo admito, no es que sea una chica muy religiosa, pero me hizo tener pensamientos bastante pecaminosos, bajo la mirada juntando sus manos a lo que todos lo imitamos

-Señor, gracias por este riquísimo banquete de navidad que nos has brindado esta noche, gracias por darme una familia unida y amorosa que siempre me apoya, a los amigos que jamás faltan, y gracias por los nuevos encuentros que has puesto en mi vida- ok dios, si esto ultimo lo dijo por mi, te juro que iré a la iglesia mas a menudo. Y como es de suponerse, ese comentario me saco un suave enrojecimiento en las mejillas.

-Eso fue muy dulce Edward- dijo Esme con lagrimas en los ojos

Me dirigió otra mirada tierna- lo dije de corazón mama

-Diablos Eddie, me haces llorar hermano- dijo un acongojado Emmett. A lo que todos nos reímos eufóricamente

-Emm, tu si que no cambias- el aludido solo se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno niños, a comer- dijo Carlisle, todos empezamos con el tan ansiado festín de navidad

Al segundo plato estaba más que satisfecha, parecía globo a punto de explotar. Y al parecer no fui la única.

-Oigan todos- dijo Alice animadamente levantándose de la mesa, todos prestamos atención- hora de abrir los regalos- termino dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar

Todos nos paramos y nos dirigimos al gran salón donde se encontraba el gigantesco árbol y los regalos.

-Bien, el primero en recibir sus regalos será papa- dijo dándole a Carlisle una gran caja envuelta en papel de regalo muy llamativo y con un gran moño rojo. Era un traje, ignoro la marca, pero era de un tal Klein algo así, regalo de Alice y Jasper. Esme le regalo una esclava con su nombre incrustado. Por parte de Emmett y Rosalie obtuvo un reloj Rolex, reconocí. Como yo no tenia ni idea de que poder darle gracias al asesoramiento de Alice, una camisa fue la mejor opción además de que encajaba bien con el traje. Edward en cambio le obsequio el diploma de reconocimiento enmarcado por su graduación en su escuela de música, sin duda el mejor regalo que haya podido tener según Carlisle.

Después quien recibió regalos fue Esme, que sus regalos fueron un vestido muy elegante por parte de Alice y Jasper, un delantal que decía "La mama numero 1", claro que después de risas de Emmett, aseguro que ese era solo un regalo para lo que le regalo una pulsera de diamantes bellísimo. Por parte de Carlisle obtuvo un collar y pendientes a juego con la pulsera de Emmett y de Rosalie. Al parecer todos se habían puesto de acuerdo. Yo le regale un perfume, también asesoramiento de Alice, y por ultimo Edward nos supero de nuevo por mucho al obsequiarle un cuadro pintado por el mismo con toda la familia en el incluyendo a Rosalie y Jasper. No se porque razón sentí que mi corazón se estrujaba cuando vi el enorme cuadro. Edward noto mi tensión, se acerco a mi oído y me susurro

-Si hubiera sabido de tu existencia y de tu invaluable belleza no dudes que estarías plasmada en ese cuadro mi hermosa Bella- definitivamente ese comentario me quito el aliento. Estaba Edward Cullen confesándome que yo Isabella Swan era hermosa a sus ojos? Acaso dijo "mi hermosa Bella"? Rayos. Esa duda me entro de lleno en todo el cuerpo y no voy a descansar hasta despejarla, pero simplemente las palabras no fluían de mi boca. Preferí quedarme callada.

Después de regalos y mas regalos a todos los presentes - claro que al igual que Edward yo no sabia de su llegada además de que si la supiera, ni con la ayuda de Alice tendría idea de que regalarle por lo que una disculpa fue lo único que obtuvo de mi - llego mi turno.

Por parte de Carlisle y Esme recibí un paquete con mis libros favoritos pero en la versión de tapa gruesa. Por parte de Emmet y Rosalie obtuve, además de un par de rodilleras para mis futuras caídas según Emmett, obtuve CDS de mis bandas favoritas incluyendo a Debussy, Chopin y Mozart. Edward se me acerco y me volvió a susurrar "me impresionas Swan, te sorprenderías si te dijera que son mis bandas y libros favoritos?" a lo que le sonreí y me sonroje. La idea de tener mismos gustos en música y literatura se me hacia irreal hasta un tanto bizarro de que un ser tan increíblemente bello y yo pudiéramos conversar de temas tan profundos, pero que error, ese hombre jamás dejaba de sorprenderme. Por parte de Alice y Jasper obtuve un par de cupones para un reconocido Spa, en verdad lo necesitaba. Y por ultimo, Edward.

-Bueno como yo no sabia de ti Bella, acabo de tener una improvisación de cual podría ser tu regalo de navidad- a lo que me atragante con el chocolate caliente que me ofreció Esme.

-En verdad Edward, no tienes porque molestarte por mí

-Créeme mi hermosa Bella- Oh por dios, otro sonrojo de nuevo. Al parecer nadie tomo esto desapercibido por lo que una lluvia de abucheos por parte de todos se hizo presente- tu regalo espontáneo no es para nada una molestia para mi

El chico salio de la habitación y a los pocos minutos regreso con su… guitarra? Oh diablos, el no ira a tocar para mi no es cierto?

-Esta es mi nueva creación espero que te guste Bella- no pude controlar el movimiento y me lleve las manos al pecho del asombro y la emoción. El de verdad iba a tocarme una canción. Si pudiera y no me avergonzara la acción, estuviera dando saltos de la emoción ante la demostración de dulzura. Al instante sus dedos acariciaban suavemente las cuerdas del instrumento, mandando una melodía tranquila y suave, pero lo siguiente si fue lo que causo mi estremecimiento, la voz de Edward resonó en toda la habitación. Sin duda si con tan solo su voz me derretía imagínense ese suave terciopelo convertido en melodía, me sentía en el cielo, acto reflejo cerré mis ojos agudizando mi sentido auditivo y apreciando la bella canción

_Como un cuchillo en la mantequilla_

_Entraste a mi vida cuando me moría_

_Como la luna por la rendija_

_Así te metiste entre mis pupilas._

_Y así te fui queriendo a diario_

_Sin una ley sin un horario_

_Y así me fuiste despertando_

_De cada sueño donde estabas tú_

_Y nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo planeo así_

_En el destino estaba que fueras para mí_

_Y nadie lo apostaba aquello fuera tan feliz_

_Pero cupido se apiado de mí._

_Como la lluvia en pleno desierto_

_Mojaste de fe mi corazón_

_Ahogaste mis miedos_

_Como una dulce voz en el silencio_

_Así nos llego el amor, amor del bueno_

_Y así te fui queriendo a diario_

_Sin una ley sin un horario_

_Y así me fuiste despertando_

_De cada sueño donde estabas tú_

_Y nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo planeo así_

_En el destino estaba que fueras para mí_

_Y nadie lo apostaba aquello fuera tan feliz_

_Pero cupido se apiado de mí_

_Y nadie lo apostaba aquello fuera tan feliz_

_Pero cupido se apiado de mí._

OH – POR – DIOS! En verdad lo que acabo de escuchar fue a Edward cantándome la mas hermosa melodía que haya escuchado en mi vida? Parecía estar como en un trance en donde esa canción resonaba en lo más profundo de mi ser, de mi alma. Una serie de aplausos me saco de mi burbuja, al instante me tope con esa mirada verde esmeralda, y las palabras simplemente salieron si siquiera pensarlas

-Tu. Acabas. De. Inventar. Eso. Para. Mi?

-La hice pensando en ti Bella. Espero no te moleste que yo…- lo interrumpí

-No me molesta Edward, al contrario- me ruborice a mas no poder y baje la mirada- me parece muy dulce de tu parte en verdad, este regalo es lo mas lindo que alguien puede haber hecho por mi- volví la mirada con la de el- gracias

-Al contrario Bella- acaricio mi mejilla- gracias a ti

Justo ahí se me prendió el foco. Ahora ya sabía que podía regalarle a Edward de navidad.

-Edward necesito pagarte de alguna manera esto que acabas de hacer

-Bella no lo hice con el fin de lograr reciprocidad, simplemente me salio del alma

-Lo se pero lo que quiero decir es que tengo un regalo espontáneo para ti también

-Oigan saben que? Creo que aquí estorbamos- dijo Emmett, ni siquiera note que seguían presentes. Rayos, de verdad que mi signo de vergüenza estaba en aumento. Se oyeron miles de murmullos y gente levantándose de sus lugares, pero en realidad yo solo tenía a alguien enfrente de mí, pero reaccione a tiempo

-No chicos, tengo un plan- dije levantándome del suelo

-Planes tu?- preguntaron todos escépticos

-Si yo. Vamos todos al Rockefeller Center- Todos me dieron sonrisas emocionadas

-Bella que gran idea viniendo de ti amiga- dijo Alice

-Gracias Alice, que amable- dije sarcástica

-Oigas, oigan, y que hay en ese lugar?- pregunto Edward confundido

-Ya veras mi querido Edward- dije tomándolo de la mano y partiendo hacia nuestro nuevo destino

40 minutos y varias palabrotas de Emmett porque no lo dejaba pasar el tráfico, después, llegamos al Rockefeller Center. Y ahí estaba, uno de mis sueños mas anhelados por fin hecho realidad, el árbol de navidad mas grande del mundo. Sentía que en cualquier momento me echaría a llorar, sentí la mano de Edward tomar la mía y la apreté. Caminamos hasta el gran árbol los dos hasta llegar a una pequeña banca debajo de un árbol.

-Es la primera vez que lo visitas- afirmo Edward

-Como lo sabes?- pregunte confundida, la verdad nunca mencione que jamás había venido

-Por el brillo en tus ojos cuando viste el árbol Bella

-Un brillo en mis ojos?- dije extrañada

-Si, un brillo especial que al parecer solo yo alcancé a notar

-Es que, es tan hermoso es un sueño- dije admirando al gran árbol de enfrente. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, decidí ser la primera en romperlo

-Sabes? Planeaba que este fuera tu regalo, que vieras este maravilloso árbol, pero al parecer fue mas regalo mío que de cualquiera de ustedes- dije algo sonrojada. Pero sentí que la suave mano de Edward tomaba mi barbilla, haciéndome verlo a los ojos

-Bella, yo… no se…- decía entre tartamudeos, sin duda parecía nervioso, pero por que? Le tome la mano para tratar de tranquilizarlo

-Edward, tranquilo, te pasa algo?- al parecer lo hizo, tomo mi cara entre sus grandes manos, sentí que mi corazón iba a tener un ataque, ante el simple rose

-Bella, yo jamás pensé que sentiría todo esto, pero con tan solo verte siento que nos conociéramos de toda la vida, solo con estar a tu lado es como si no necesitara nada mas que estar junto a ti. Es como si te necesitara, Bella, te necesito. No se como explicarlo y talvez creerás que estoy loco ya que no llevamos ni un día de habernos conocido- puse una mano en su boca, rayos, como deseaba ser mi mano en este momento. De verdad el mundo se volvió loco o de verdad Edward Cullen se me estaba declarando? A decir verdad no sabia ni como reaccionar, jamás en mi vida se me habían declarado y menos a tan poco tiempo de conocernos y anexándole, mucho menos, un ser tan perfecto como lo es Edward. Me sentía tan abrumada ante este encuentro, ya que por mas cliché que sonara yo sentía exactamente lo mismo que el.

-Edward cállate, hablas mucho y muy rápido

-Lo siento Bella, debes creer que soy un retrasado y un idiota por decirte todo esto pero aunque no lo creas en verdad así me siento

-Edward, lo haces de nuevo, y no creo que seas idiota. Creo que eres muy dulce, pero en verdad puede que estés confundido

-No Bella, no soy hombre de confusiones, además con solo verte, con solo contemplar ese bello sonrojo tuyo es como si no pudiera negarme al hecho de que me gustas, y mucho

-Tu también me gustas Edward, sin importar lo absurdo que es esto y lo irreal en que nos esta pasando esto, yo siento lo mismo que tu

-En mi vida se me cruzo la idea por la cabeza de conocer a la mujer de mi vida el día de navidad- sentí que me desmayaba ante la confesión, pero entonces lo recordé

_FLASH BACK_

_-Ja, ja, ja, que graciosa Bella enserio. Sabes? Esta noche te arrepentirás de burlarte de mi por mis dones de visión, sabes porque? Porque meto mis manos al fuego por que el día de hoy Bella Swan dejara de ser soltera_

_-Ay Alice, de verdad me preocupas. Yo? Con novio?- tan solo de imaginarlo me solté riendo_

_-Ya lo veremos Swan, la que ríe a lo ultimo ríe mejor- me dio una sonrisa malévola_

_-Me das miedo Alice Brandon- dije seria, y era cierto, esa duendecillo del demonio me daba pánico_

_-Deberías Isabella Swan_

_FIN DEL BLASH BACK_

En verdad esto era cosa del destino? O de alguna clase de magia causada por esa duende vidente? Ni idea pero de algo estoy segura es de mi futura nota mental, jamás apostar contra Alice por mas absurda y disparatada que pueda llegar a ser. Y bueno, resumiendo mi situación, me encontraba en el lugar de mis sueños, junto al hombre de mis sueños, en el día de navidad. Solo había algo que faltaba en esta escena de película.

-Bella?- Salí de mi resumen mental y voltee a verlo

-Si?

-Ya viste donde estamos?- ok eso me extraño

-Por que lo dices?

-Voltea hacia arriba- dijo apuntando al cielo, y así lo hice

-Es… es… lo que creo que es?- dije maravillada ante la situación en la que estábamos

-Si mis estudios biológicos y ecológicos no me fallan diría que si, el árbol donde estamos sentados es un árbol de muerdago

Oh demonios, lo hago? Si lo haré, tome aire y hable

-Edward?- pregunte algo nerviosa ante lo que iba a preguntarle

-Si Bella?

-Conoces la tradición de estar bajo el muerdago verdad?

Edward se sonrojo un poco y me dio una sonrisa picara

-Claro Bella, Inglaterra esta en otro continente no en otro planeta

Solté una risita tonta, de verdad estaba nerviosa, solo pude bajar la mirada

-Bella no quiero romper la tradición- esas eran las palabras mágicas, alce la mirada y típico de las películas de amor, nos besamos. Fue como si miles y miles de descargas chocaban desde mis labios y se trasladaban por todo el cuerpo, sin duda el mejor beso que cualquier chica pudiera soñar. Nos separamos por la notoria falta de aire, pero la conexión de miradas seguía intacta

-Bella, se que es un poco, demasiado, pronto- soltamos una risita- pero eres todo lo que buscaba y que ahora encontré gracias a ti, lo único que se es que quiero tenerte cerca Bella, quiero que seas parte de mi vida, así que, quieres ser mi novia?

Maldita lagrima traicionera. Pero comprendan, yo jamás creí en el amor a primera vista, a decir verdad lo consideraba algo estupido, siempre fui de ideas como que el amor de siembra y se cultiva con el tiempo, pero ahora es como si Edward me hiciera ver lo equivocada que estoy y que en efecto, Edward es el amor de mi vida y estaríamos juntos siempre

-Claro amor, por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia, tu vida, tu todo.

-Te amo Bella- malditas lagrimas traicioneras, rayos el te amo se escucha tan bello dicho por otra persona, error, se escucha increíblemente maravilloso viniendo de Edward, pero lo mas maravilloso era que yo era, soy y seré la dueña de ese te amo.

-También te amo Edward- nos abrazamos tiernamente

-Y bueno ahora que?- dije rompiendo el silencio palpable

-Ahora mi hermosa Bella, nos espera un año nuevo

* * *

**awwwwww!! ess lindooo a qee shii?? (caritoo de perrito regañadoo) jajaja esperoo qe lees aiaa gustadoo**

**laa cansioon comoo puedeen ver no es creacioon dee Edward sino de Reyli jajajaja peroo nosee amoo esaa cansioon y see me isoo apropiadaaa paraa el momentoo! grasiaas a mii mejor amigaa miriaam por recordarmelaaa eess lindimaaaaa!! la recomiendooo.... awwwwwwww imajinensee a Edward cantandoo esaa bellaa cansioon no lees daan ganaas dee escribirmee reviewss??? jajajajaja**

**iaa sabeenn comoo localisarmeeee!! (botonverde-botonverde-botonverde)**

**saludoss y feliis navidaad y un prosperoo añoo nuevo!!**

**d'm(:**


End file.
